I cant think of a title but we may as well call it what it is, Hell
by ARandomTimeOfDay
Summary: full title: I cant think of a title but we may as well call it what it is, Hell: By Ej boy summary: Pain, tears, snot. Man this fic has it all. It's also gay af if that sweetens the pot.
Me: Yo I've updated

You Guys: Where the fuck is Something Good Chapter 4?

Me: Down in the depths with my severe health problems both mental and not

You Guys: Then how the fuck did you do this?

Me: Miracles, a lot of sweat (cause damn it was hot, and a will to make a comeback

You Guys: You're gross!

Me: Buy you want Something Good C5 rig- HOLY FUCK I JUST REMEMBERED I FORGOT TO DO MY MATH HOMEWORK FUCK SHIT I HAD A WEEK.

You Guys: Do it now you idiot

Me: It's 2am

You Guys: You are legit playing a dating sim

Me: Fuck it ima just die

You Guys: After you post this

Me: Yes mum, after I post this

(I own nothing this time around. Credit for the idea comes from this post post/140978266982/pokemonsunburn-mamachika-nagachika-my-dream)

Every part of Kaneki is trembling. He can't stop himself from shaking and he's 99% sure he's about to burst into tears. There he is. His best friend. His lifeline. The first person he felt truly cared for him. Hide. He was standing there, smiling as if nothing was wrong. As if he had only seen Kaneki yesterday.

"Yo, Kaneki." The stump that is left of Hide's right arm lifts a little before Hide corrects himself. Lowering it in favour for his left arm. "It's been a while." Kaneki stumbles forward towards Hide and starts to cry. The tears fall freely down his cheeks, swelling up his eyes. He can barely even see Hide as he rushes towards him. He feels the thick fabric of Hide's coat underneath his fingers and clenches the fabric tightly as he pulls himself into Hide. Wrapping his free arm around him. He can feel Hide return the gesture.

It feels odd to Kaneki at first to only feel one arm encircle his back, it serves as a mocking reminder to Kaneki. ' _You did this to Hide, you monster!_ ' Kaneki only cries harder. Hides face is in Kaneki's mop of dampening black hair. Hide's crying too. "Hide! Hide!" He cries out. ' _Hide why are you crying for me? Don't cry for me!_ ' He wants to say but deep down Kaneki's actually happy Hide missed him too. Instead he ends up moving his hands to Hide's cheeks and pulls Hide away from himself and his hair. He then ends up lightly patting them with shaking hands. Hide's cheeks are warm, much like the boy- No, man himself. Kaneki begins to wonder why Hide, the personification of light- Hell, the personification of the sun, cares about scum like him.

"Why Hide?" Kaneki whispers out, his voice cracking. "Why did you go so far for me?" Kaneki tries to force himself away from Hide, but ends up falling back into Hide. Kaneki can hear Hide suck in a breath and he looks up at him. He's blinking back tears from his eyes as he tells Kaneki as calm and naturally as breathing. "It's because you're my best friend!" Before Hide begins to smile at him again.

"No, that can't be it. **THAT JUST CAN'T BE IT! NOT AFTER ALL I'VE DON-**." Hide cuts Kaneki off with a quick kiss to his cheek before repeating himself.

"You're my best friend, Ken." Kaneki cries out again, trying to muffle his anguished screams in Hides coat. Hide brings his arm up to stroke Kaneki's still tear-damp hair. "You mean so much to me Ken, more than you will ever know." Hide whispers to Kaneki. "I'm sorry this happened to you Ken. None of this would have happened if I had just been there for you. I'm so, so fucking sorry-" Hide is starting to cry again, but now it is Kaneki's turn to stop Hide. He pulls himself away from Hides chest and draws the (still-dyed) blonde's head to his own. Their foreheads touch, hair that falls underneath Kaneki's cheeks is dampened and the same stands with Hide.

"I'm sorry I made you worry Hide. I'm sorry for all the pain and grief I've caused you." Hide snorts, drawing back in gross snot that decided to try and ruin the moment and Kaneki begins to laugh. He pulls out a tissue and wipes Hide's nose with it. Their foreheads are still touching. "But I promise you Hide, I won't let anyone or anything hurt you again. Not even myself."

"Then I should probably tell you now, I promise you'll never be alone again Ken. You'll never be rid of me so I hope your happy with that, or else its too bad." Kaneki and Hide both laugh now, their tears now of pure joy.

"I'm happy with that Hide, I really am."


End file.
